Life isn't Lucky
by Jaceswife913
Summary: Clary Morgenstern has no family and now lives on her own with the help of Luke. Clary likes to risk her life everyday, just for the fun of it. After all, doesn't she only get one life? After being kicked out of every other school, Clary is forced to go to Edom High. She meets some interesting people there that she decides to on the her ride of a crazy life. Will they follow or not?
1. Chapter 1

We are unlucky. No, I don't mean a certain group of friends or whatever you're thinking. I mean humans in general because cats have nine lives; we have one.

Some people don't think about this, probably because they're not crazy like me, but I do. I mean I don't want to die like everyone else; settle down with a boring, plain man that "captured my heart", have two kids, live in a small townhouse, visit my great grandchildren, and then die. Most people see that as a happy life, but I see it as a boring one. I want to go out in flames, not in my sleep. I mean no disrespect towards people who choose that lifestyle; I just don't want that life. I want to scream my guts, cry until I die, laugh until I pass gas, feel my blood drain from my face, and feel adrenaline rush through my petite, little body. I know, intense right; life's too short to be boring and shallow, though.

I slowly lift my head up off the counter and look around. At first I don't know where I am, but then the events of last night erupt in my brain. Slowly, a smirk slaps itself on my face. Last night, was crazy, and insane! Right now, I'm on top of a kitchen counter top with drinks and plates surrounding me. I keep seeing flashes of lights and me dancing on top of the very counter top I'm on right now. I push some drinks over and slide off the counter top. I'm not all that tall, that's my way of calling myself a midget, so I fall off the counter instead of sliding off gracefully. As soon as my feet hit the ground I remember why I was at the party besides the fact of living freely. I had just gotten a call from my little helper, he's actually the person that organizes foster cares and stuff like that but I live by myself so he takes care of my school day and shit like that, Luke, who told me that I'm going to the last school in the area that'll take me.

I've gotten expelled in every other school in the area. See, as Billie Joe Armstrong says," School is practice for future life, practice makes perfect and nobody's perfect, so why practice?" I'm not going to waste my time learning about stuff I don't care about; especially since I'm not going anywhere. College was never, and will never be, an option for me. Plus, I've gotten kicked out because of "Behavioral Issues", as they call it. I call it," That little prissy, donkey hole over there made me lose my temper, so I 'took care of her'." I'm not going to let people boss me around, especially not my peers or fellow hormonal teens.

The last school I got kicked out of on the first day because this one dude, Nathaniel Gray, Cornered me and tried to kiss me, so I slapped him, punched his eye, kicked between his legs, pinned his arm behind his back, and threw him to the ground. I, personally, thought it was awesome, but Luke wasn't too happy about having to call ten schools until he found my new one.

As I was saying, Luke called me and told me I'm going to the only school in the area that will take me. I'm now the new student of Edom High. Interesting name, don't ya think? Anyways, I thought the best way to celebrate getting into my new school was to party. Great idea, I know.

I walk over to the guest bathroom and look under the sink. I open up the doors and look inside. I see the box of pads and lift them up and see my medium, black, lace covered clutch. I always go with the under the pad hiding spot. It's rare for there not to be a woman in the household, so most of the time it works. Nobody sane would dare touch the box, but I'm not all that sane so it works for me. I close the cabinet and walk out the bathroom. I still don't know whose house I'm at, but who cares? There's probably more people here besides me. I wander around until I find the front door and exit loudly. I always go out with a bang. Ha! Come on, that was clever! I can now feel the warm pre-Fall heat on my face. All of the sudden I feel a vibration coming from my purse and hear "21 Guns" by Green Day. I fumble with my bag and pull out my flip phone. Its old, but It takes care of what needs done. Its baby blue paint is chipped all over, the camera has a crack across it, and it has a deep, ocean blue handprint on it from a time I was painting and picked up my phone. I thought all of those things were endearing and added character as others saw it as old, broken, or messed up. I flip it open to find a text from Luke. I open the message to find a video of me at the party dancing on the tables; I sigh in frustration. Luke sends me another message:

 _ **Luke: It's all over YouTube! What were you thinking! What are you even wearing?!**_

I look down at my barely-there outfit. It's an emerald green, skin-tight dress that has two wide cuts in the sides and ends one quarter way down my thigh with thigh-high black boots. I huff; I knew I shouldn't have risked going to a party! Now, I'm a YouTube sensation! I don't let Luke know I'm not happy about this, though.

 **Clary: How many likes? (:**

 _ **Luke: Too many ):**_

 **Clary: Then I have officially achieved life!**

 _ **Luke: I swear, you will be the death of me. You're almost late for your**_ **first day** _ **, so hurry up! I**_ **will be** _ **checking in with the school to make sure you actually**_ **went** _ **!**_

 **Clary: Fine, I'll be there! Thanks for absolutely nothing!**

 _ **Luke: Thank you! Ill be ignoring the sass though!**_

I flip my phone shut making angry noises. I plop down the steps and walk across the person's front lawn to find my baby, an all black Harley Davidson Night Rod, with my all black helmet that covers my face and all. I walk up next to Charlie, that's his name, and embrace him awkwardly with a huge, maniacal grin on my face. After forever, I release him and push my helmet on top of my head, hiding my horrid red hair. I swing my leg over the seat and fall on top of it, making my dress ride up a little. I kick the kickstand back roughly and twist the keys I had left in the ignition; oops. I rev the engine and fly off, going WAY over the speed limit. I race past expensive looking houses and freshly mowed yards to find my apartment building on Adamas Road. It's not a very friendly neighborhood, but I'm not all that friendly, so it works. The building has fifty floors, which is usual for New York, is painted an ugly brown, and is crappy. It's my home though, and I slightly love it. I park my bike and start towards the entrance. I walk through and go to the stairs; there is no elevator. I'm on the second floor, so its not bad. I walk through the stairwell exit and walk down the hall. I stop at room thirty-three, and search for my keys in my clutch. I wrap my fingers around my key ring, pull them out, and shove my apartment key into the lock. I throw open my door and walk into my "cozy" apartment. It has a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and closet, all in one room. Everything else is nice; the baby blue walls, the white tiles, and all of the furniture and appliances condition. I shuffle around my bed and go to my shower cubicle. I peel off my clothes and throw my boots in to my closet. I turn on the water and make sure it's super cold. I've always liked cold showers, don't know why. I step through the doorway and shut the glass shower door behind me. I start scrubbing everywhere, washing the remnants of the party off. I get out of the shower in five minutes, smelling of strawberries and cake. I clutch my blood red towel to my body and walk over to the one window in my room to shut the blinds. I then walk over to my closet and find a black spaghetti strap tank, a black and burgundy flannel, ripped black jeans, and my favorite black and white converse high tops. As you can see, my favorite color to wear is black. I grab a hair tie and pull my air-dried hair into a messy bun. I walk over to my vanity mirror and put a swipe of mascara on each eye. I give myself a last once over before slamming the door behind me with my brown leather satchel over my shoulder.

I fly through the school gates on my bike, almost making three cars crash into each other. I swing into a parking space and cut my engine. I look around seeing all eyes on me through my tinted helmet. I smirk; I sure do make an entrance. It's obvious from the girls faces they think im a dude and the actual dudes are staring at me as a new friend to crash bikes with. This is perfect; I get to surprise all of them by showing that I'm a girl. I look around for my new entertainment and suddenlt stop my eyes on a teenage boy that looks like an angel. He's obviously the top male, with his golden blonde hair, golden skin, and eyes that are like liquid gold. I smile even bigger and keep my eyes on him, even though he doesn't know that. I pull my hair out of it's bun, letting the curls suffocate me in my helmet. I lift my helmet over my head and shake my red, shiny, curly red hair out. It was the perfect moment; almost like it was a movie. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked over at him. I finally noticed his surroundings. He was leaning against a red truck with a teen girl on his left, along with an identical boy on his right. The girl was dressed to perfection in a black mini-skirt with a gray, silk sleeveless top that cut way down showing her cleavage. She had nine inch black stilettos on with her nails a sparkly silver. Her outfit complimented her pin straight black hair and sky blue eyes. She was gorgeous, just like the boy I assumed was her brother. The boy standing on Angel's right had black hair that was casually messed up. His eyes matched his sisters sky blue ones. He had a plain black t-shirt on with black jeans. I now moved on to Angel. He was wearing a plain gray t-shirt with blue jeans. It was a simple outfit, but he made it look like it was a hundred dollars. I looked up at all of their expressions and sure enough they were all gaping. Angel was definitely drooling, Black and Blue Goddess was shocked, but it looked as though she were also excited. The Black and Blue God, however, looked curious. I smirked, proud of their reactions and set my helmet down. I grabbed my satchel and dug around for my iPod. I put on "Basket Case" by Green Day and put in my black and red ear buds. I slowly made my way towards the school entrance, ignoring all the eyes following me. _This was going to be fun!_


	2. Chapter 2

I make my way through Edom Highs entrance with a smirk on my face and my ear buds in. I bob my head a little to my favorite band playing "Basket Case". I walk into the school and feel confusion course through me. The inside of the school is the exact opposite of the definition of Edom. Edom is Hell, whereas this school looks like I walked on a rainbow to get here. The walls are yellow and baby blue and the tiled flooring is white like the ceiling. There are encouragement posters everywhere and just above the Admin room is a picture of a rainbow. I walk through the Admin entrance, ready to knock these teachers patience down a few pegs. I walk up to the secretary's desk and she immediately looks up and hands me my papers.

"How did you . . . "I start to say, confusion plastered all over my face.

"Your Luke warned us about you and told me to have your papers ready. Now, get going. I have to call him and let him know you came on time. DO NOT be late for class. His orders not mine, Clarissa," She says quickly, almost as if she's scared of my response. He must have told the _a lot._ I smirk; I might get some fun out of her.

"It's Clary, and you are?" I say sweetly.

"Umm . . . I'm Mrs. Penhallow," She says.

"Oh, Mrs. Penhallow! It's nice to meet you! I've heard _all_ about you," I say mischievously. Her posture stiffens and her eye's hold fear.

"Wha-What d-did you h-h-hear?" she says, stuttering.

"Nothing, but I'll talk to you later, Hon!" I say to her, walking out of the room; she just sort of stares at me wide eyed as I walk out. I look down at my papers and decide to go adventuring! I'll find my locker along the way. I start walking down different halls while the students, who finally came inside, stare at me. I ignore their gazes, and try to decide which hall to go down. I can either go down the one with no lights on and looks eerie or I can go down the one that looks like a unicorn vomited. Eerie one it is!

I step to go down the creepy hall when someone behind me says;" I don't believe your locker is down that way, Strawberry Top." I spin around and see Angel boy. He has a smirk on his face, so I decide to play along.

"What if I'm not looking for my locker Angel?" His smirk widens at the nickname for him.

"Now, what would a little thing like you be looking for down a dark, creepy hallway?"

"Trouble, Angel boy," I say and close the space between us. I lean up as if I'm going to kiss him, while he watches me with wide eyes. I'm a centimeter away from his mouth when I stop moving. "Call me little again, and you won't be able to walk for a month," I say sweetly. His eyes go even wider in surprise. I smirk and walk down the creepy hallway; to adventure and away from Angel boy.

Before I'm completely gone I hear Angel scream," What's your name?!"

I chuckle lightly. "You're going to have to work for _my_ name, Goldilocks!" I then disappear into the darkness, but not before I hear a light laugh that sounds melodic. That I want to here again. _Get yourself together_ , I think. _I can't try, no trying! He's just another guy! An attractive one, but who wouldn't find him attractive?! What, with the tuff guy charade, the big biceps, the golden, casual hair, and those eyes! I mean he's also very charming and that chipped tooth is oh so endear- WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME CLARISSA!_ God, I'm in the school for ten minutes and this guy thinks he's allowed to invade my brain?! No, not happening! Distraction; that's what I need!

 _BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

The shrill sound of the bell echoes through the halls and I hear a collection of doors slamming. I decide I should probably start looking for my locker and class, now. I look down at my papers and navigate my way through the halls easily, due to my amount of First Days. I find locker number 913, my new locker, and decide to add my trademark. I get out a little case of black paint and get to work on my locker. I finish about three minutes later. It looks to be my best locker job. I have bold black stars start at the top of the locker door and they fade around midway, then I painted _MORGENSTERN_ where the stars faded away. It looks great against the bright blue of the lockers. I open up the locker and put some stuff away after looking at my class schedule. I have:

 _Spanish Advanced_

 _Math Advanced_

 _LA Advanced_

 _Lunch_

 _Science Advanced_

 _History Advanced_

 _Free Block_

I can't believe I'm _still_ in all advanced! I don't even try! I guess I can thank my dear father for that. I slam my locker shut after putting away my science and history textbooks away. I lock the padlock. I go past a full class and decide to have a little fun. There is a window in the door and the teachers not looking, so I grab my blue spray paint that I brought. Ssh, don't tell Luke! I shake the can up and spray paint a emoji with x eyes and its tongue sticking out. I can see some kids trying to hold back their laughs and others not hiding it at all. The teacher noticing the loud laughter turns around and sees my painting. She sees me, so I wave at her with a big toothy grin on my face, and then I run; leaving the teacher looking horrified. I start cracking up when I hear the other kids laughing at my response. After I settle myself, I look up and find myself at my Spanish class. I open the door and slam it shut behind me. I look up and see, who I'm guessing is, my teacher and the whole classes eye's on me.


End file.
